And We Can Light a Match
by AliahMPS
Summary: "Quand tout sera terminé, est-ce que tu veux retomber amoureux ?" Il l'observe d'un regard étrange. "Ta question est erronée" répond-il, sans s'épandre plus sur le sujet. Il ne lui vient à l'esprit que beaucoup plus tard, que peut-être est-il déjà retombé amoureux. TRADUCTION de l'OS de half agony and hope.


**And We Can Light A Match**

by _half agony and hope_

 _._

TRADUCTION du très bel OS de _**half agony and hope**_.

 **Extrait :** « Quand tout sera terminé, est-ce que tu veux retomber amoureux ? Il l'observe d'un regard étrange. « Ta question est erronée » répond-il, sans s'épandre plus sur le sujet. Il ne lui vient à l'esprit que beaucoup plus tard, que peut-être est-il déjà retombé amoureux.

* * *

 _ **20h42**_

Elle attend et écoute le bruit des gouttes de pluie tombant de l'auvent derrière elle, s'enveloppant de ses bras dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer tandis qu'elle observait la porte de la chambre de motel. Le vent siffle, soufflant la pluie dans sa direction et éclaboussant son dos de gouttelettes.

Elle fait un pas de plus vers la porte instinctivement, pour échapper au froid de la pluie. La porte s'ouvre au même moment.

Elle se retrouve bien trop proche de Jane.

« Lisbon, » dit-il, surpris, le regard interrogateur.

Il avait pleuré, réalise-t-elle d'un coup d'œil.

Elle secoue la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il avait pleuré. C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa famille.

Le vent mugit à nouveau, et Jane reprend ses esprits, la tirant vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe le seuil de la porte et refermant la porte derrière elle. Les mugissements s'affaiblissent un peu.

Il l'examine un instant puis se dirige vers la salle de bain, et en émerge quelques secondes plus tard deux serviettes à la main, une qu'il enveloppe autour de ses épaule et l'autre qu'il pose sur ses cheveux. Il commence à les sécher et Lisbon soupire, sentant enfin son corps se réchauffer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande sa voix derrière elle.

Elle ne se retourne pas, fixant l'affreuse peinture au-dessus de son lit, puis l'édredon plus horrible encore.

« Euh… » commence-t-elle, se sentant stupide. Pouvait-elle dire la vérité ?

 _Et puis merde alors_ , décide-t-elle.

Elle fait volte-face promptement. Les mains de Jane sont toujours emmêlées dans ses cheveux, et elle se rend compte qu'en fait, c'est presque comme si elle était dans ses bras.

« Je veux que tu passes la nuit chez moi, dit-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu restes tout seul. »

Il fronce les sourcils, et elle sent qu'il essaye de lire en elle. Ce qu'il y voit doit lui plaire - ou alors il ne voit rien – car il laisse tomber ses mains sur ses épaules et dit d'une voix douce :

« D'accord. »

* * *

 _ **21h34**_

Ils achètent une pizza à cuire chez soi sur le chemin – parce qu'évidemment, ils sont qui ils sont et ils n'ont pas encore diné. La pizza était dans le four depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand les lumières vacillent une fois, deux fois, trois fois puis s'éteignent. Le tonnerre retentit et Jane sursaute.

« Merde » jure Lisbon, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont presque secs maintenant, retombant sur ses épaules en ondulant.

Les yeux de Jane brillent dans l'obscurité.

« Tu as une lampe de poche ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui. Mais pas de piles.

\- Des bougies ? »

Elle sourit.

« Ça, dit-elle, j'en ai.

\- Et des allumettes ? »

Son sourire se devine même dans le noir.

« J'en ai aussi. »

* * *

 _ **21h59**_

Ils allument un feu et s'asseyent les jambes croisées près de la cheminée. La pizza est juste assez cuite pour être mangeable.

Ils ont allumé toutes les bougies que Lisbon possédait et les ont placées un peu partout, transformant son salon en quelque chose de sinistrement beau. Après avoir fini la dernière bouchée de sa part, Lisbon s'adosse à son canapé et regarde Jane.

Il pose son assiette par terre et refuse de croiser son regard.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Et bien, répond-elle. Il nous reste encore environ huit heures jusqu'au lever du jour. Peut-être un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Il lui lance un regard furtif

« Comment ça ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je te connais. Tu ne vas pas réussir à dormir ce soir. Tu veux un peu de compagnie ? »

Il ne parvient pas à parler, mais il prend sa main dans la sienne. Elle comprend.

La pluie martèle contre la fenêtre.

* * *

 _ **22h47**_

« Je savais que jouer à Risk avec toi était une mauvaise idée. Tu es sournoise. »

Elle lui fait un large sourire, et il sourit en retour. Elle ne voit qu'une partie de son visage à la fois, en fonction de la forme des flammes les plus proches et c'est une image à la fois effrayante et intrigante. Ils se font face, assis par terre de part et d'autre de sa table basse, le jeu de société ouvert entre eux, le feu brulant dans le dos de Jane. Ils ont abandonné les règles traditionnelles de ce jeu de stratégie militaire et se sont résout à utiliser les leurs.

Elle fait bouger ses troupes de l'Espagne vers le Maroc.

« Ah, Lisbon, se lamente-t-il. Tu as déjà toute l'Europe. Laisse-moi au moins l'Afrique.

Elle sourit de plus belle et case le plus de troupes possible dans le pays.

* * *

 _ **00h21**_

Le jeu de société gît abandonné sur la table basse. Jane et Lisbon sont allongés au sol devant la cheminée, se faisant face l'un à l'autre. Il essaye de ne pas cligner des yeux. Il rate. Elle gagne.

Il jure et elle éclate de rire. Elle se tient les côtes et roule sur elle-même, rigolant comme une petite fille.

Puis soudainement Jane se penche sur elle, et l'expression de son visage donne à peu deux secondes à la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'il est sur le point de se venger.

Il commence à la chatouiller, et elle pousse un cri perçant. Elle s'accroche à lui, ayant besoin qu'il s'arrête mais ne le voulant pas en même temps.

* * *

 _ **1h56**_

Ils sont à court de bûches peu après minuit, et à mesure qu'elles se transforment en braise, la température de la pièce baisse. Elle frissonne et Jane la redresse pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Il y a deux choses qui aident à combattre le froid, Lisbon. La chaleur corporelle et le mouvement. »

Alors, il entoure son petit corps de ses bras et les fait se balancer d'avant en arrière, bougeant au rythme de quelque mélodie envoutante et imaginaire.

Elle inspire profondément et pose ses mains sur son torse.

Il est chaud. Il est à elle.

Du moins pour ce soir.

* * *

 _ **3h22**_

Ils sont enveloppés sous la même couverture, aussi proche des charbons ardents que possible. Elle pose sa tête au creux de sa nuque, et ses yeux peinent à rester ouverts.

« Pose-moi une question, murmure-t-elle dans l'espoir que cela la garde éveillée.

\- N'importe quoi ?

\- N'importe quoi. »

Alors il s'y attèle.

Et il s'avère qu'il y a un tas de choses que Jane ignore à son sujet. Il s'avère également qu'il y a un tas de chose qu'il aimerait savoir.

 _Raconte-moi la première fois que tu es tombée amoureuse._

 _Comment était ta mère ?_

 _Quel est ton souvenir préféré avec tes petits frères ?_

 _Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir des enfants ?_

Elle lui répond avec honnêteté.

Comment ne le pourrait-elle pas ?

* * *

 _ **4h44**_

Elle n'en a qu'une à lui poser en retour. Il est trop à fleur de peau ce soir-là pour encaisser beaucoup de questions.

« Quand tout sera terminé, est-ce que tu veux retomber amoureux ?

Il l'observe d'un regard étrange.

« Ta question est erronée » répond-il, sans s'épandre plus sur le sujet.

Il ne lui vient à l'esprit que beaucoup plus tard, que peut-être est-il déjà retombé amoureux.

* * *

 _ **6h39**_

Elle est assise sur le canapé, les jambes étendue et les pieds posés sur la table basse, les pièces du jeu de société abandonné éparpillées sur le sol. La tête de Jane est sur ses genoux, et elle passe ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes tandis qu'il dort.

Elle ne pensait pas que ce soit possible, mais elle a réussi à le faire dormir. Elle prie pour que ses cauchemars restent à distance.

« Lisbon » souffle-t-il, et le son de son nom sur ses lèvres lui prend le cœur. Elle ose caresser son visage du bout des doigts, explorant avec douceur son front, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres.

Elle ferme les yeux.

* * *

 _ **7h00**_

Jane ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Il se redresse en silence.

L'unique détail trahissant l'orage de la veille est le bruit léger des gouttes de pluie tombant du toit dehors.

Jane attire à lui une Lisbon encore assoupie, et s'allonge avec elle en la blottissant contre son torse et enveloppant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle se raidit, se réveillant presque, mais il murmure avec douceur à son oreille, puis elle se détend à nouveau et se repose contre lui.

Il dépose un baiser timide au coin de ses lèvres, et les premiers rayons du soleil ruissellent à travers la fenêtre.


End file.
